The present invention relates to the treatment of a hydrocarbon fuel, especially to improve combustion efficiency, minimizing fuel cost and conserve petroleum.
It has been proposed to treatment a fuel with a magnet as a method of reducing fuel cost for car engines, Japanese Patent Publication No. 205712/1985. However, such a proposal has not been actually practiced, because trials only show unreliable results as well as the lack of theoretical basis. Therefore, the proposal has been neglected as an error due to inaccuracies in the experimental conditions. Actually, tests on cars using a conventionally available magnet does not show any significant result in the reduction of fuel cost.